1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new synthesis for sulfonyl semicarbazides (sulfonyldiazanecarboxamides) and sulfonyl-1,2-diazanediacarboxyamide which are a class of thermally labile compounds some currently finding use as blowing agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfonyl semicarbazides are presently produced by reacting the corresponding sulfonyl hydrazide with a source of cyanic acid as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,176-Hunter. Another method for synthesizing sulfonyl semicarbazides is disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 490,039, filing date July 19, 1974, entitled A Method for Producing Sulfonyl Semicarbazides by John E. Herweh.